My Sweet Boy and My Precious Boy
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Another 'warping some moments' idea. When Aldertree tortured Raphael and he went to Magnus for help, what would happen if Alec showed up at Magnus' place only to see Magnus with Raphael, and tempers flare. About Raphael being there, about Izzy's drug addiction, and the fact Alec and Magnus' broke up over it... Just where to from here for the boys? MALEC.


**My Sweet Boy and My Precious Boy**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: See, told you I've been hit by a Malec bug of epic proportions. I personally would have loved to have seen more of the Father/Son feels that I got between Magnus and Raphael, but sadly, with the show coming to a close, that is not going to happen at all. I think it would have been so cute to see, though not sure how Alec would have liked that... Haha! In any case, after thinking it over, it got me thinking of once again warping some moments into my own as to when Aldertree tortured Raphael and he went to Magnus for help, and what would have happened if Alec showed up, with tempers flaring due to Izzy's drug addiction and Alec and Magnus' relationship currently on the rocks... And this is what came of it! Enjoy!

#

The sun had just set and one Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn was about to magic up some dinner, finally remembering he hadn't eaten a thing all day. Or more like he'd pretty much lost his entire appetite about a month ago.

Quickly he shook his head of such thoughts and was just on his way to his kitchen, Chairman Meow right at his heels meowing for food as well when he heard quite the racket outside his penthouse. It sounded like someone was stumbling around rather drunk as they seemed to be crashing into the walls rather loudly.

Magnus was sure it would pass and carried on his way, though paused in surprise and confusion when there was banging against his door. He was not expecting guests, invited or not, and definitely not drunk ones either. Shrugging his shoulders Magnus headed for the door, also giving Chairman a look of apology for delaying their dinner tonight, and then promptly swung his door open.

The sight before him literally stopped his heart as he quickly shot forward, arms out.

"Raphael!" The young vampire collapsed in his arms, covered in wounds. "What happened to you?" Magnus could not shake the worry from his voice. All the warlock could decipher through Raphael's weakened state was: Aldertree...shadowhunters...torture...

It set Magnus' blood boiling. How _dare _anyone hurt _his _sweet boy!

No wonder the downworlders were in constant conflict with each other. Some loved shadowhunters (mostly in secret) and others loathed them (definitely not in secret). Right now, Magnus sat on the fence. He had been leaning towards the 'love' side of things, mainly only because of one particular shadowhunter, but the incident which happened a month ago, in Raphael's apartment, between said vampire, Alexander, Isabelle and himself, ripped that love feeling apart in seconds.

Magnus had met a lot of shadowhunters over his centuries, avoided most of them too. There were a small handful, he could count them on one hand, that were very dear to him. Very dear friends that is. In all his long years, Magnus never envisioned that he would find one which intrigued him so very much. Not until a young black haired, blue eyed beauty caught his attention. So much so he actively pursued the shadowhunter! And to think it was a Lightwood too!

"I'm sorry...to burden you...like this." Magnus frowned, shaking his head of such thoughts as there was no time to think about Alexander Lightwood as his sweet boy needed him now.

"Oh hush now, save your strength." Magnus carefully pulled an insanely weak Raphael to one of his lounges and lay the vampire down. "You have never been a burden on me Raphael." Magnus quickly disappeared to get some potions and then was back in seconds, placing the items on his glass coffee table and then kneeled on the floor, assessing the young vampires injuries.

"I have...caused a rift...between you and that nephilim boy." Magnus shifted his gaze at those softly spoken words. "See?" There was a glint in Raphael's gaze which made Magnus frown even more.

"Stop talking nonsense and let me take care of you."

"You always do..." Magnus gave a small pained smile as Raphael fell unconscious.

#

Back at the New York Institute, Alexander Lightwood fidgeted in his chair, it beside a bed in a poorly lit room. The occupant of said room, currently moaning in pain on the bed, couldn't stand the bright lights so he had switched them off and placed some candles about.

"Izzy, what can I do?"

"Get out Alec!" Came her pained groan, but he refused and sat back down, hands clutched together in his lap, right thumb digging into the flesh of his left hand. How he hated feeling so bloody helpless and emotionally raw.

How the hell had things come to this?

Just a month ago he'd been on cloud nine. His relationship with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was going swimmingly well. So well in fact that Alec had gone to the only person he could to ask for their advice on taking things to the next level. The look on Izzy's face was full of love and pride and maybe a bit of humour too. She had after all just found out that he wanted to take things to the next level with Magnus, to have sex with him. And the fact it would be his very first time at being sexual too.

And like Izzy said. Magnus cared about him, and he cared about Magnus, and if he was ready, then everything was okay. She just told him not to over think things, which he always did, but with that advice, Alec went off to pursue Magnus.

Izzy's coughing fit broke Alec's thoughts as he frowned at her shuddering form. How could he have been so stupid not to realise something was wrong with his sister? And she said he hid things... She was no damn better! Alec shook his head once more. No, this wasn't his fault and nor was it Izzy's. Alec's blue eyes narrowed. This was bloody Raphael Santiago's fault! He'd done this to Izzy! Because of that damn vampire, his emotional high at being in a wonderful and exciting relationship for the first time in his life burst in an instant when he came face to face with a wasted Izzy. He'd ripped into Raphael, Izzy shouting at him to stop, but he saw red and then Magnus had rushed into the apartment and taken Raphael's side by magically pulling him off the vampire.

Izzy's groan made Alec react in seconds flat, he at her side with a cloth as he went to wipe her sweaty brow. He frowned when she pushed him away once more, and again, all he could do was sit back down on the chair and chew on his bottom lip in silent worry.

That one incident ripped apart four relationships that evening: Raphael and Izzy as short and whirlwind as it was. Alec and Izzy, the unbreakable bond they had as siblings was shattered at the hidden secrets, Alec unsure if he and Izzy would ever get back to how they once were. Magnus and Izzy and the dynamic they shared. They both seemed fond of each other and both had teasing streaks in them too. Alec gulped down the lump in his throat at the fourth and most painful of all: he and Magnus. Alec shook his head, trying ever so hard to stop thinking about the hurt look on the High Warlock's face.

_Alexander...please...let's talk about this._

_There's nothing to talk about. _And the three worst words Alec could have ever said were burned into his very brain, forever more... _I'm done here._

Izzy moaned in pain and longing for her drug. She was still coming off the high, doing it stone cold turkey. This was her third attempt at going clean and Alec hoped and prayed that this time it would work or else he wasn't sure what he would do with Izzy. He did not want her to waste away. He watched as her eyes screwed shut, completely bloodshot as she lashed out at him once more.

"GET OUT!" Izzy screamed at the top of her lungs, probably waking several shadowhunters whilst she was at it. Of course Alec refused once more. He was the most stubborn of the Lightwood's after all. "I don't..." Izzy choked on her words, back arching as her body went through an involuntary spasm. "I don't want to see you if you don't fix things with Magnus!" Alec chewed on his lip, thinking Izzy was joking, but her glaring eyes held no humour in them. Izzy curled her body in on itself, sweating profusely and rejecting his brotherly love once more, which hurt him badly.

Though maybe not half as bad as him hurting Magnus' feelings crushed his heart. He did not want to admit how much the light in Magnus' eyes flickered and died as he walked away from him.

"Alec, please!" Izzy suddenly begged him. "You're miserable!" She choked out. "I want my happy big brother back. My big brother who is so very happy with Magnus at his side!" Alec had never seen Izzy, in all the years they'd been close, like this before. She began to cry through her pain and her begging for that matter too. "You're meant to be with him. I can feel it." Alec was about to bite back something, anything, but he was struck by her glare once more. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE ALEC! GO GET MAGNUS BACK BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!"

That yell had Alec up on his feet and striding out of the Institute, completely in a daze as he used the mundane public transport system to get to the closest stop. It was like Alec were on autopilot, his legs drifting him through Brooklyn until the shadowhunter found himself at Magnus' building. He was poised to ring the bell, but the door opened and a tenant walked out, Alec quickly slipping inside and headed for the top floor. He was about to knock on the door when his raised hand paused, finally taken note that the door was slightly ajar.

Alec was instantly on guard as perhaps someone broke into the warlocks home without his knowledge. The shadowhunter should have known better, because Magnus always insured his home was heavily protected by wards. He should have also remembered that the High Warlock was no weakling, but in Alec's defence, he was quite an emotional wreck these days. And right now fear was an ugly emotion that Alec was not truly familiar with. He held himself and his siblings in great esteem, knowing they could get though everything and anything together. Now that he'd been with Magnus, Alec knew he would always worry for the warlock, even though he'd messed it all up.

With bow and arrow raised, Alec kicked the door open and stepped into the dully lit spacious living room. It did not take long for his blue eyes to scan the room and lock onto surprised dark brown eyes that were Magnus'. A split second of relief washed over Alec before the god awful emotions of anger and...quite possibly...jealousy reared their heads.

For right in front of his startling crystal blue eyes, there was Magnus leaning over Raphael who was flaked out on one of his lounges. It could have possibly even looked like the warlock was going to kiss the vampire and just that stupid thought alone instantly got Alec's blood boiling.

"Why is _he_ here?" Alec grit through clenched teeth. And even though he had no right to be here, or even ask such things of Magnus, his body shook with anger as he demanded answers. He couldn't even focus his mind correctly, to take note of the pretty blue sparks which were illuminating Magnus' hands as his magic was engulfing Raphael's slack body in its calming blue light.

Instead, All Alec saw was Raphael, the bloody vampire who corrupted his precious little sister and he felt his fists tighten around his bow and arrow which was still clutched in his hands, only this time they were now directed at the unconscious vampire!

"Get away from him Magnus!" Came Alec's commanding order, not even realising in his raging state that he actually fired off his arrow. But when he finally did, regret filled him in an instant as shock ripped through Magnus' eyes before his left hand shot out and disintegrated his arrow half way through the air as it was headed towards him and the young vampire. "Magnus...I..." Alec begun, not even sure what kind of explanation he could get out for his behaviour at that second...nor did he have the chance to as, for the first time since he had met the beautiful warlock, anger was directed his way, and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, whether he meant to or not, lashed out.

It was the most painful feeling that had ever happened to Alec in all his life as Magnus' beautiful magic, which was 99% of the time used for good, was directed in hatred at him, it having turned red in anger, smacking against his chest, Alec feeling his lungs burn as a cry he'd never heard his voice yelp before escaped his lips. In an instant Alec was lifted off the ground and he sailed through the air before his back smashed into a thick bookcase, splintering the shelves and old and new books and scrolls fell to the floor with loud echoing thuds. Alec's eyes were half lidded, he trying to understand and focus his mind in regards to what had just happened to him and that is when he watched Magnus flinch, registration of his sudden flare up finally sinking home in his own gaze as to what he had just done, and to Alec of all people, and the anger in his magic vanishing from his left hand in an instant.

Alec found it hard to breath and his body screamed in protest as he could barely stand on his shaky legs. His bow lay on the ground several feet away and he was certain he'd crushed all the arrows which were resting in the quiver strapped to his back. But what hurt ten times more then his injured self were in fact the fresh tears swimming in Magnus' eyes.

The shadowhunter felt himself gulp when, for the second time ever, he saw Magnus' marker. He'd read up on the High Warlock of Brooklyn, before there was even a thought of an 'us' for them and had wondered just what a pair of golden cat eyes looked like on him. And then, when he and Magnus had finally stumbled into his bedroom that fateful evening of Alec deciding to advance their relationship to the next level, Magnus had shyly revealed his marker to him then for the first time. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen before in his entire life. And now, here they were again, only this time they were shimmering with a magnitude of horrible emotions.

"_Please_ Alexander..." His throat went dry at the pleading coming from Magnus. He watched the warlocks gaze shift back to Raphael. Bitter jealousy was rising in Alec once more, hands splayed against the wall for extra support, but his blue eyes would not stray from Magnus who began pouring more of his magic into the relatively young vampire. "Raphael... Raphael is my sweet boy." Magnus whispered hoarsely, unsure if Alec could even hear his trembling words.

One being who did hear them was Raphael as Magnus watched a ghost of a smile reach his lips as he was finally responding to his magic and the fact he had heard his words of endearment for him.

"_Padre..._" A bitter sweet smile broke over Magnus' lips as Raphael's limp left hand curled around his thin wrist.

"Stay with me, just stay with me, my sweet boy." Magnus' attention quickly shifted back to Alec when he heard a strange noise from the other side of the room and felt his breath hitch in his throat once more as he watched the shadowhunter, his blue eyes flashing with a multitude of anger, resentment, pain, sadness – all things he didn't want to see within those beautiful eyes. He watched as Alec's aching body slid down the wall, blood stains bright red against the white starkness of his wall as he now sat on the floor, elbows against his up drawn knees and hands cradling his head.

The defeated look was soul crushing for Magnus, but for once in his life, Alec would not come first for him this time. Today it was all about saving Raphael.

#

It felt like hours ticked by, and once Magnus was certain that Raphael would pull through, he carried the vampire to his spare room, allowing him time to heal in there for as long as he pleased. He doubted it would take long, as he would just sleep the evening away for once and then before Magnus would even realise it, definitely before sunrise, the vampire would vanish from his home and return to his clan. Though Magnus knew Raphael would always know this place, his place, was also his home, for as long as they both roamed this earth.

#

Magnus closed the door quietly and shuffled back into his living room. He'd used a lot of his magic so fatigue was catching up to him. He gazed down at the blood stained lounge and knew he'd have to get rise of it, though right now that was not important as attending to the other man in his home.

"Alexander..." The shadowhunter shifted from his hunched position, slowly rising to his full height, which was still a foot or so shorter then the warlock and a slight grimace reached his rigid facial features. Magnus reached out a hand as he quietly drew closer, fingertips shining blue, but the flicker was lost to him when Alec placed up his left hand, denying his healing powers.

"I'm fine..."

"Please...you are hurt."

"I said I'm fine." Came the snappy remark and as Alec went to turn away, embarrassment blushed across his cheeks when his knees buckled. Strong dependable arms were instantly around him, catching him from crashing to the floor.

"Let me heal your wounds and then...and then if you still cannot stand to be near me...I'll...I'll let you go Alexander." Alec's heart was hammering in his ribcage at Magnus' softly voiced words, but he allowed the warlock to direct him down the hallway, passed the room Raphael was sleeping in, and then he found himself in another very stylish bedroom.

At the sandalwood and vanilla smell, Alec knew this smell in an instant as he was back in Magnus' bedroom, a place he thought he'd never see again. Alec tried, with all his might, not to blush as he was gently pushed onto the bed, face down into very comfortable pillows and his olive green shirt was rolled up his back.

"Oh Alec..." He listened to Magnus' shuddering breath as he gazed upon the damage he had done protecting the vampire from him.

"Its fine..." He stubbornly mumbled out, cheeks burning as fingers fluttered over his pale skin.

"No, its not, but I'll fix that right now."

Alec felt his lips part, probably ready for another snappy response of not needing any help but any thoughts were lost to him when he let off a tiny gasp, feeling Magnus' magic envelop him. Magnus' magic, Magnus' touch and Magnus' feelings surrounded him, and instantly tears pooled within his crystal blue eyes. Quickly Alec screwed them tightly shut.

He shouldn't be feeling like this, because he and Magnus were done. He'd told the warlock those very words a month ago. He'd only come over to appease Izzy's pleas so he could go back to being the big brother she loved and adored and not the one she felt pity and sadness for.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Isabelle." Alec flinched at Magnus' soft and sensual voice filling the room. He knew just how much the man's voice was laced with truth and pain, desperately wanting Alec to believe in his words. "I didn't know at first what was happening...but then..." Alec shifted his head, cracking his right eye open to watch Magnus shake his head, thoughts jumbled. Whilst he was pouring his magic into him, fixing up cracked ribs, the lacerations and the fast forming bruises on his back, it finally gave Alec a moment to truly just look upon Magnus.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn looked utterly terrible! His cheeks were sunken in, and he most definitely had lost weight. And it would definitely be all the worry he had for Alec, for Izzy and for Raphael. And then the most horrible thing of all was Alec breaking up with him. It was then Alec finally noticed that Magnus wasn't wearing make-up like he usually did. His hair was not spiked and lay limp against his shoulders. Then there was the dark circles under his eyes.

_I did this to him..._

One of the worst feelings of all began to seep through every pore in Alec: heartbreak.

He'd broken the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He seemed barely a shell of the gorgeous, over confident and utterly flirtatious warlock that he usually was. And at that realisation, a torturous sob broke the quiet in the bedroom, Alec biting hard on his bottom lip as he realised it was him.

"Alexander, am I hurting you?" He shook his head, shoving his face between the pillows so Magnus would not see the distraught on his face. What had he done to this precious warlock who meant more to him then he could form into words? Izzy, in her delirious state was right too. He was utterly miserable without Magnus. And maybe, just maybe, hopefully, Magnus felt the same way.

Alec didn't know how much silence enveloped them, as the fluttering of Magnus' magic continued to pulse throughout his body.

"Ma-Magnus?" He was certain that dainty fingers were fluttering across his back, maybe checking the lacerations had properly healed, Alec wasn't too sure, but those fingers stopped once his shaky voice split the silence in the room once more.

"Yes, Alexander?"

"I...I'm so sorry..." Alec choked out his apology. The magic which had been so warm and comforting to him, making him feel safe, disappeared instantly. Alec bit his bottom lip once more. Had he lost his chance?

"Let me get you a shirt." Alec shifted onto his side, glancing down at himself, not even realising that Magnus had magicked away his top, but it was probably covered in some blood and though Alec would have just gotten it washed, Magnus had decided to destroy it instead.

The young shadowhunter watched Magnus crawl off his bed, not even responding to his apology and his eyes watched him root around in a couple of drawers before producing a simple black tank.

"Knowing how much you don't like colour, I think this is the best I can do at such short notice. I usually use this if I've been training but..." Alec was about to ask what sort of training Magnus did, but his eyes widened as the warlock took a slight tumble.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted in worry, scrambling to the edge of the bed, arms out as he captured Magnus before he hit the floor with his knees, his arms now locked under Magnus' armpits and holding him flush against his bare chest. The tank had slipped from his fingers as he brought up one hand to rest against his head, probably wanting to stop the dizziness.

"I think..." Magnus gasped a little breathlessly. "I used too much of my magic."

"Of course you did." Alec softly admonished the warlock who, as powerful as he was, never used even a pinky finger of his magic it seemed, but then when he did, he always used it for good. Minus the incident that happened in the living room, but Alec was finally understanding that Magnus only lashed out because he was going to attack an already injured man under his care.

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was a protector. Someone who would use his own magic until he would pass out to ensure the other remained safe and unharmed. After all, look what he had done for Lucian, the Head of the New York Wolf Pack.

"I think...I need to lie down." Alec shook himself of his thoughts and carefully pulled Magnus down onto his bed. Alec rested on his left side, facing Magnus who was lying flat on his back. He had a pained expression on his face, hand flat against his stomach, but then Alec watched as his eyes flickered open as he lost himself within the ceiling above. Alec didn't know how long he lay there, just eyeing Magnus, but when Magnus' voice broke the silence, the warlock had his full attention.

"I found Raphael when he was but a small, lost and very confused boy. He didn't know what was going on. And that fateful day, I pulled him away from danger...away from the burning sun which would turn him to ash and brought him to my home. I educated him on who and what he was now and cradled him in warmth as he bellowed out his anger, his frustration and his guilt for no longer being able to remain at his beloved mother and sisters side." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. "I knew exactly what it was like to not know who or what I was and I did not want that for Raphael. Our lives are long, and I wanted him to start appreciating himself and what he could do with the endless time he has. The memories he could make with those around him." Alec listened to Magnus give off a slight snort. "For years he put me through so much stress and anxiety as he would disappear for days on end. I had many sleepless nights that's for sure."

"Magnus..."

"Its been...60 years now and we are still beside each other." Alec bit his lip at the soft little chuckle that escaped Magnus' lips. "Truthfully, Raphael is my only family." Alec felt his heart clench. "As much as he would probably hate to admit it, he is like a son to me, and I a father to him. I am certain, if I told him that he called me _Padre_ earlier, he would completely deny it."

"What does it mean?" Alec softly asked.

"In Spanish, it means father." Alec gave a nod of the head even though Magnus was not looking at him. "I worry about him all the time. How could I not? We've been through a lot together." Alec had no response to any of what Magnus was talking about. After all, shadowhunters rarely lived past their 30's or 40's if you were extra lucky. And he was still in his late teens as it was. Would he even get to middle age? Would he get to see sixty years? And more importantly, and something Alec really didn't want to think about, would he want Magnus to watch him grow old and die. The thought sent a shudder through his body, which immediately got the wrong reaction from Magnus.

"I know what you are thinking. We make quite a weird father/son combination: a centuries old warlock and a still very young vampire.

"Actually," Alec hadn't even been thinking that at all. Though now that it was on his mind... "He's your sweet boy..." Alec listened to himself voice softly. "There is nothing wrong with that. Raphael is important to you. I think...I think I'm starting to understand." Was he though?

"He is my sweet boy." Alec felt his breath catch in his throat as Magnus opened up his hand to him, he slowly locking their fingers together, sighing when Magnus held onto him nice and tight. "And you, Alexander, are my precious boy." Alec felt his eyebrows furrow. Raphael was the sweet boy, he was the precious boy... Was there even a bloody difference? "There is." Alec blinked at Magnus' soft voice, the warlock having shifted to lay on his side to face him now.

"What?"

"There _is_ a difference." Magnus watched in delight as a pinkish hue graced Alec's cheeks, he not realising he'd muttered that aloud for him to hear it. Oh how he missed his little shadowhunter. Magnus detached his hand from Alec's, watching the cute frown on his lips at the loss of contact, but soon a shudder overtook Alec when Magnus' fingers brushed gently down the boys cheek. Emotions flashed within those blue eyes he had missed...and still dearly loved.

"Will you tell me more of your life? The life or lives you had before I came into it?"

"Alec..."

"O-Only if you want to. I mean...I don't want to push you..."

"Its not all pleasant memories. I have an entire box filled with the loss of loved ones." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he remembered that box. He'd peaked in it, argued with Magnus over it like a child, but they'd moved on from that... Well...sort of. There was still much to talk about after all.

Alec was slowly realising he was still very much a child compared to Magnus. And he hated it. He wanted to catch up to the warlock, but knew that could never happen. Instead, all Alec could do was try better. For Magnus. For him. For the both of them.

"Happy or sad, I want to know all of you Magnus." Alec felt a shuddering breath against his forehead before lips brushed his pale skin. "Let me share your memories with you. Happy or sad, I want us to be close...like we were before the whole Izzy stuff happened."

"I should check on Raphael." Magnus felt Alec grip his shirt, pleading silently with him not to leave. "However, I'm sure he is fine. I think someone precious needs me now." Magnus gave a slight smirk at the flush rushing across Alec's cheeks, the boy ducking his head as he thumped his forehead against Magnus' lightly vibrating chest as he was trying (and failing) not to chuckle.

"I hate you..." Came the adorable grumble which Magnus knew was an absolute lie. His little shadowhunter was still confused and worried about many things, but Magnus was fairly sure the feelings the boy had for him would soon be revealed aloud. It was only a matter of time before this adorable young man, his precious boy, would tell him that he...

"Magnus..." The said man shifted his gaze to the sudden adoration swimming in Alec's blue eyes, he unsure if the shadowhunter realised he was doing it, but either way, it melted the warlocks heart.

"I shall thank the Angel for sending you my way." The blush was back on Alec's cheeks in an instant at Magnus' open and honest confession.

"M-Me too..." Alec watched a ghost of a smile brush over Magnus' lips at his stuttering reply.

Just staring at this adorable angel locked in his arms, Magnus felt something shift within him as he just could not stop staring. He watched a look cross Alec's beautiful face, taking note of one shaky hand rising and then he felt fingers brush under his left eye.

"Magnus... Your eyes..." It only took seconds from when Alec voiced that to Magnus finally realising he was revealing his golden cat eyes, his warlock marker, to Alec for the third time. That had to be a record since Magnus couldn't recall even revealing them once to past lovers in his centuries of age. "Oh!" Alec exclaimed as he watched as Magnus' eyes shifted back, now glamoured once more, and he was now staring up and into dark brown orbs. "No!" The younger man had never felt so mortified at his pitiful cry of having lost sight of Magnus' cat eyes." Don't hide them Magnus. They're beautiful. _You're_ beautiful." Alec knew he was flushed in the face, but the serene and very pleased look on the warlocks face, it made him look even younger.

Though Alec knew Magnus was indeed, centuries old, he didn't quite know just how many centuries Magnus had been around for. What felt like ages ago, Magnus had chuckled while wagging his index finger at him as he teasingly voiced that a warlock never reveals their true age, not even to pretty blue eyed boys. So truly, on the surface, Magnus didn't look more then 21 years old.

Alec lifted a shaky hand and pressed it to Magnus' cheek, heart leaping into his throat when Magnus' ring covered hand lifted up and rested over his own, gifting him with the sweetest, purest and shyest smile he'd ever seen on the High Warlock's face. Was he...possibly one of the first to call Magnus beautiful? It was wishful thinking, but truthfully, Alec hoped he was.

They remained silent as their eyes just would not stop gazing at each other. Alec even hated it when he had to blink as that was even a fraction of a second of not being able to look at the beautiful warlock pressed so delicately and pleasurably against his warm body.

It was then Alec realised how many times his eyes drifted down to Magnus' plump lips which looked slightly shiny like he had applied some sort of lip moisturiser or whatever on them. Izzy sometimes used that same stuff and tried to get him to use a cherry flavoured one, which he refused.

"You should get some sleep Alexander." He was jerked from his thoughts as he rose his gaze back to Magnus. "Your body still needs time to heal."

"Y-You should sleep too. To replenish your magic since you've used too much."

"I'll use it, until the very last breath leaves my body, to ensure the safety of my _dearest_ boys." Alec felt his heart thunder in his chest as he knew he was included in that loving remark. He was special to Magnus, just like he'd always hoped, and foolishly, thanks to his damn pride and anger, he'd nearly lost that affection entirely.

"Magnus..."

"Mmm...?" Came the rumbled response which sent a delicious shiver down Alec's body.

"Tell me a story?"

"A story?" Alec nodded his head, not trusting his voice. "A story..." Magnus repeated. "Once upon a time, there lived a sad little warlock who lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And whilst at times he was content with life, nothing would ever prepare him for the adventure soon to come."

"Wh-What adventure?" Alec mumbled, shifting a little closer and practically biting back a hum of pleasure as Magnus' arms wrapped around him tighter, pulling him flush against his warm lanky body. Alec had to gulp down the lump in his throat and quell the sudden desire heading for his groin as Magnus slipped one lean leg between his own and then the other gently rested over the top, just at the knee, locking him affectionately in place so there was no room for escape. Of course the embrace could be broken easily, but there was no way Alec would do that.

"Oh, one that is still currently in play." Magnus peaked down at Alec who was looking up at him with those sparkling sapphire eyes which he seriously, and continuously, lost himself within. How he had missed these blue eyes staring at him, even when Alec thought he was hiding it. "As dangerous as this adventure is, this sad little warlock has decided he never wants it to end. For on a very fateful day, when this adventure truly began, he was fortunate enough to meet a young shadowhunter with black hair and the prettiest and bluest eyes he'd ever seen."

"Magnus..."

"After all, black hair and blue eyes is this warlocks absolute favourite combination." Magnus felt his eyes widen as within a blink of an eye Alec had shifted slightly, tilting his head up and then suddenly the boys lips were pressed against his own!

They'd kissed countless times, and yet each time, it truly felt like the first time their lips brushed together. It had been a month, maybe even more since they had last been this intimate, this close to each other. The feelings were overwhelming for Alec and he hoped the same for Magnus even though the warlock took everything in his stride, always remaining cool, calm and collected.

Magnus was delighted in tasting Alec once more, blissfully being taken a ride of awkward kisses and Alec's body moving without his consent against his lean and very responsive body. All these caresses and touches set Magnus on fire and Alec's fluttering child-like advances, as adorable, loving and innocent, yet sometimes bold, would live in his heart for eternity.

"Alexander..." Magnus ended the kiss for a moment, cupping Alec's face within his warm hands. His little shadowhunter was finally back in his arms and he dare not let him out of his sights again. And it was high time that Magnus showed Alec just how much he meant to him, no words necessary. The warlock drew Alec back into another searing kiss, gently prying the younger man's lips open, feeling him jolt at the new kissing experience happening to him.

Alec was completely lost in the whirlwind that was Magnus as he shuddered within his arms when a warm wet tongue explored his mouth oh so thoroughly. He wasn't sure what the hell he should be doing, and clutched helplessly at the warlock, hoping there was time for teaching later as Magnus finally ended the kiss, softly drawing away as he pressed his moist lips to his forehead.

The warlock had to continuously remind himself that he was Alec's first boyfriend...Alec's first _everything_ in fact. Oh how he wanted to treasure his precious pretty boy so much more.

"Stay with me tonight?" Magnus grinned against Alec's forehead as he watched his face turn pink. They were only just rekindling from being separated for a month. A very agonising month at that and Magnus knew exactly where Alec's thoughts had taken him. "You know, so I can ensure that your injuries are all healed up by the morning."

"My injuries..." Alec knew that was a damn lie since Magnus' magic had already taken care of that ages ago. But who was he to deny what he truly wanted to do and that was to remain locked within these strong dependable arms. "Yes... Its probably for the best."

"For the best..." Magnus repeated, cradling Alec even closer to him, smiling as the boys right hand fisted into his silk shirt once more, crinkling the expensive material. _So adorable..._

It was then Magnus noticed movement from the corner of his eye, shifting his head and gaze to his ajar door. It had previously been shut but his warm brown eyes focused on the fully healed sight of the young vampire. Magnus' lips turned up at the edges as Raphael looked at him and Alec, curled on top of his bed, arms wrapped securely, lovingly, possibly even possessively, around each other, and the young vampire hadn't a single shred of emotion on his face whatsoever. All Magnus got was a slight nod of the head, a small wave, and his vampire son was gone.

"Did Raphael just leave?" That had surprised Magnus, but he had to remember he had a very experienced shadowhunter wrapped in his arms and one who would detect another presence within seconds flat. Of course said shadowhunter was still so boyishly cute and young and still so innocent, even though he had taken Alec's virginity from him a month ago.

"He did."

"Good." Magnus shook his head. As sweet and adorable as the jealousy was, though it was also a little annoying since there was nothing Magnus could do about past relationships or who he felt love for, as the warlock truly did want Alec and Raphael to get along, one day, for they were so very important to him. "I'm glad you could save him." Magnus wasn't sure if that were true or not, but instead of mulling it over he dropped his head to rest atop of Alec's, pressing his lips to messy jet black hair, grinning as he finally noticed the sandalwood smell as Alec was using his shampoo still.

Magnus softly murmured a chant, a spell of sleep and protection, as he watched pure white magic flutter from his lips and caress Alec's pale tattooed skin. His precious cargo was asleep in seconds, cocooned in warmth where no nightmares, even if it were for this evening only, could reach him.

And as dead tired as Magnus was, his wards flared stronger about his building and he kept watch over his shadowhunter, his precious boy, sound asleep in his embrace.

**# End #**


End file.
